


Choices

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Sometime S6.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Sometime S6.

Strawberry or chocolate. Buffy couldn't decide; why couldn't someone else figure it out.

Strawberry was always fun and fruity. Light and sassy. It reminded her of her new haircut. Pink made her feel younger. A girl, instead of a woman who treaded with vampires and worked in fast food.

Chocolate was a timeless classic. And as a woman, she craved it. Dark and sensuous. It was how the people who didn't understand vampire slaying romanticized it. Chocolate was a woman's flavor.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked. "Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Jesus," he sighed, "can't you make a decision? I'm just going to lick it off you until you come."


End file.
